1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extraction tube for emission measurement systems for exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, the extraction tube having at least two exhaust gas extraction points and connecting pieces to at least two sampling lines, and to an emission measurement system for exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, including at least one analysis and evaluation device for the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, comprising at least one analysis and evaluation device for the exhaust gas as well as a plurality of sampling lines from the exhaust gas system of the internal combustion engine to the or each analysis and evaluation device.
2. The Prior Art
For mobile applications as well as on test stands, emission measurement systems are used in case a plurality of components in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine are to be analyzed. For this purpose, a plurality of analysis devices and often also a plurality of sampling lines and exhaust gas extraction points are provided in the exhaust gas system of the internal combustion engine.
Currently, the lengths of exhaust pipes, in particular in case of heavy duty engines, have to be manufactured according to the number of exhaust gas extraction points. If four or more extraction points are needed, the space, in particular in case of test stands, is not sufficient for a straight tube so that additional bends have to be installed which, however, can no longer be used for other test arrangements.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to propose an extraction tube which, with little required space, in particular with a short overall length, and little constructional efforts, allows multiple sampling from the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, and which is not specifically designed for one special application.